


Naked One’s bravado

by Devisama



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, close to nude that ive ever drawn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 00:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6031348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devisama/pseuds/Devisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sir John found himself faced with an interesting and very um...distracting person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naked One’s bravado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hard Day's Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721054) by [221Btls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Btls/pseuds/221Btls). 



> '
> 
> “I told you I would defeat you! Idiots! Run before I catch up with you. I will rip your fingernails out one by one and watch your fingers rot until you die a painful death. Ha!” Waiting until his captors were well onto the riverbank, the Naked One trudged through the water, each step through the increasingly shallow water revealing more flesh.
> 
> Amused by the Naked One’s bravado when he had been at a grave disadvantage, Sir John’s humour transformed to stupor as a completely unclothed body came fully into view. He had already seen the Naked One’s chest. Whilst not ostentatiously muscular, it held a quiet strength. But now Sir John saw the slim, tapered waist, legs as tall as oak trees helmed by firm thighs, and a…bounteous…manhood that revealed themselves. Never before had his eyes been graced by such a fine specimen of masculinity.
> 
> '  
> \- A Hard Day's Night - Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm terrible with titles... lol To the lovely, amazing person and friend, I gift you this almost NSFW Sherlock. This was supposed to be done a while ago since I did start this a few months ago and I so wanted to finish before you completed your fic...
> 
> You know how it gets sometimes....
> 
> but, I am very happy I did get to finish soon after you. :3 This is the scene I really wanted to draw for you and it was right in the first chapter lol


End file.
